Never Had A Chance
by JackleTheKitsune
Summary: Another of my song/stories, Tails X Cream again. It's Tails and Cream's third anniversary since they started dating but Tails has been avoiding Cream for a while. Why has he done this, and what did they get each other. Oneshot.


**This is my second Song/Story for Tails X Cream.**

**My first one is "Sing To Me" and is still one of my favorites.**

**However, it seems that "Sing To Me" never became as popular with others as I intended.**

**So now, another tribute to my favorite couple.**

**(…)**

I never had a chance

(...)

"Amy?" Cream asked her best friend as they worked in Cream's garden.

"No, I don't think the petunias need more water" Amy said as she wiped the sweat from her brow.

"It's not that..." Cream said putting down her trow.

"Hmm?" Amy turned to Cream curious.

"I was wondering, what do you think is better, the tulips or the pansies?" Cream asked holding up the two yellow flowers in question.

"I'd say the pansies, but if you switch the tulips to red then those" Amy said setting down her shovel.

Cream looked away in thought for a moment, "I don't think that red would fit."

"Why not?" Amy asked rather curious.

"They just wouldn't..." Cream said with a faint blush.

Amy saw the blush and her curiosity grew.

"How about the white tulips then?" Amy said pointing to another bunch of flowers.

Cream seemed to think for a minute.

"THATS PERFECT!" Cream said grabbing a handful of yellow and white tulips.

"Cream" Amy called after her but was unheard.

"Mom, may I go to Tails' place for a bit?" Amy heard Cream ask as she reached the house.

Amy smiled a bit.

"Of course you may dear" Vanilla answered from the window.

Cream was about to turn and run off when Amy stood in front of her.

"Ok Cream, spill" Amy said with a smile.

Cream tried to hide her blush while turning down her face.

"C'mon Cream, I can tell that the flowers are for Tails..." Amy said but saw Cream's smile disappear.

"They are for Tails..." Cream said rather sadly.

"Why so sad then?" Amy asked more concerned then curious.

"Tails has been avoiding me lately..." Cream said with hey eyes starting to well up.

"Why would he do that" Amy asked thinking out loud.

"I don't know... But that's why I'm bringing him these flowers" Cream seemed to cheer up instantly as she looked at the flowers.

Cream then hopped inside quickly and grabbed a small backpack.

"Come on Cheese" Cream called as the chao jumped into the bag to sleep.

"Don't you normally make flower crowns for friends?" Amy asked seeing the two small bouquets Cream had made.

Cream giggled lightly, "Yes but those are for good friends, this is something special just for Tails."

"How special?" Amy asked her smile returning.

"It's been three years since we started dating..." Cream said turning her head up to the sky.

"Wow..." Amy said turning her head up as well.

Amy turned back to Cream only to see she wasn't there.

Over at the next hill however Amy could see a small figure flying away.

"Care to come in for some tea dear?" Vanilla called from out the window.

Amy nodded and headed inside while thinking to herself, "She'll get him."

(…)

Tails sat at his computer, typing away with a frustrated look on his face.

A few more lines of text went by but soon they stopped dead.

Tails' expression deepened, "glance... glance..."

Suddenly Tails' expression changed to amusement and his fingers returned to playing over the keys.

Another moment and Tails looked over the completed work.

"Print" Tails said with a small smile as he hit the button he had just mentioned.

He was about to grab the paper printing out when a small light started to flash on the screen.

"Alert, Alert, You have a visitor Mr. Prower" The computer relayed it's automated message while showing Cream outside his door on camera.

"I thought I fixed that" Tails began thinking of the "Mr. Prower" part before noticing who was at the door.

"Cream" He breathed before racing for the stairs.

(…)

Cream stood at the door rocking slightly on her toes.

She hit the doorbell again and looked up at the small black square tile above the door.

"Come on Miles, open up" Cream said trying to hide the flowers from the camera.

"I'll be right there" Cream heard Tails call from inside.

"Just a" Tails called again but was cut off.

Cream was wondering where the second part of his sentence was when she heard a large crash.

"Tails!" Cream called trying to open the door.

"Cheese" Cream called waking up the small chao in her backpack.

Cream jumped back before having Cheese knock the door down.

"Ow" Tails said as he laid on the floor.

Cream jumped in after Cheese and immediately fell to the floor laughing.

"I know this must look funny... but it also really hurts" Tails said as he tried to get up.

"What did you do" Cream asked trying not to laugh.

"I hit the shelf... when I tripped down the stairs" Tails said in discomfort.

Cream began to help Tails up trying her hardest not to laugh.

He was upside down, standing on his head, with his tails and legs pinned by the shelves and his arms were busy trying to keep him balanced.

Cream freed his legs and tails causing him to fall over on his face.

"Ow..." Tails said as several more things fell behind him.

Cream helped him up but dropped the bouquets as she did so.

"Cream?" Tails asked as he picked them up.

She started to blush lightly as Tails looked at them.

They were all grouped the same way, yellow tulips slowly worked their way up the bundle until a set of white ones crowned the tips.

"They're for you... I tried to make them like your tails..." Cream said her blush getting bigger.

"Wow Cream" Tails said as he ran to put the flowers in a vase.

Cream followed him and Cheese floated lazily after the two.

Tails turned and saw Cream there blushing lightly with Cheese returning to her backpack.

"Thanks for the flowers Cream but, what's the occasion?" Tails asked and saw Cream frown.

"It's our three year anniversary..." Cream said a little hurt.

Tails walked up slowly and put his arms around Cream.

"I know, I was just kidding." Tails said as Cream turned her head up to him.

The moment was too perfect for either to resist and soon their lips were both cradling the other's.

"So where is my present then" Cream said once their kiss ended.

Tails reached behind his back but then his face grew worried.

"One second" Tails said as he returned to the door where the shelves were still in disarray.

"I must of dropped it" He said with a small laugh as he started sifting through the clutter.

"There are two parts... the second part is a secret, just wait a bit ok" Tails said as he grabbed a few things from the stuff on the ground.

"Cream, this is for you" Tails said as he smoothed out a paper.

(This is the song part, it moves rather fast for the parts with four lines while the ones with six are slower)

"If you will listen just for now.

I'll tell you why and how.

I act the way I do.

And how I fell in love with you.

:

You hit me with your glance.

I never had a chance.

But I don't think I'd want to.

You're more then just some face.

And I'm completely out of place.

But Cream I think I love you.

:

I want to kiss your pretty face.

I plan to make your heart race.

I yearn to hold your body close.

But your love is what I need the most.

:

I don't know what to say.  
We'll have our wedding day.

And we will always love one another.

Things may look their worst.

So just remember this verse.

And we can be father and mother.

:

Just to hold you and always know.

You will stay with me wherever we go.

To have your hand holding fast to mine.

And leave the world behind.

:

You hit me with your glance.

I never had a chance.

But I don't think I'd want to.

You're more then just some face.

And I'm completely out of place.

But Cream I think I love you."

Tails moved forward towards a rather stunned Cream.

"That was..." Cream breathed before she felt Tails' lips pressing against her's.

She let the heat blossom across her face.

Soon the passion made her legs lose their bearings.

"Ah" Cream gasped as she began to fall backwards.

However her fall was cut short by two soft furry tails that wrapped around her and pulled her back up to her feet.

"Not so fast" Tails said with a smile while renewing their interrupted kiss.

Their embrace finally ended with both panting for breath.

"Amazing" Cream finally finished her sentence while resting her head on his chest.

"And that was just the first part" Tails said with a smile.

"I never knew I had that much effect on you Tails" Cream said as Tails began to lead her down to his workshop.

"Heh, how could you not?" Tails joked lightly as they reached his workshop.

Tails now searched his desk for something before letting out a small "Aha."

A click of a button on the remote he had set a curtain in the corner into motion.

Slowly the curtain drew back revealing a gorgeous flower the size of Cream's head.

"This flower blooms year round, never wilts, and smells of crushed mangos and papayas" Tails explained as Cream gaped at the flower.

"It took a week or two of constant care to get it just right..." Tails said scratching his head a little.

"You mean, you made this?" Cream asked as she ran her hand over the soft blue and purple petals.

"Yeah, it's not mechanical but... I think I did a good job" Tails smiled at Cream's delighted face.

"Oh and the best part" Tails said before tapping the middle of the flower.

The flower shook for a bit then closed for a moment before opening again.

"It changed color!" Cream exclaimed seeing the now snow white petals with soft grey dots rimming their outsides.

"I call it the Chao Flower, but I feel like you should name it, after all it is your's now" Tails saw the smile spread across Cream's face.

"All this for me?" Cream looked at Tails while running her hand across the petals again.

"Of course Cream, I love you" Tails said with a smile.

"How did I ever manage to get a boyfriend as great as you" Cream asked Tails while moving closer to him.

"Like I said, I never had a chance"

(…)

**Thank you all for reading.**

**I know that I currently have other things to work on but I needed a little break...**

**That and I really needed to get these lyrics down before I forgot them.**

**Well, hope you liked it.**

(…)

Good Night, Live Life, And Be Ready Or You May Never Get A Chance.

- One Psychopathic Maniacal Fox


End file.
